icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2000-01 World Sport
The 2000-01 World Sport is a hockey card set from Russia featuring the players of the Russian Superleague. The set has 394 cards. This set erroneously has two cards numbered 199, and has several other numbers for which no card seem to exist. Checklist This checklist is currently incomplete #201 Altarev Dmitry – Torpedo, #202 Savosin Maxim – Torpedo, #203 Toropchenko Leonid – Khimik #204 Timakov Stanislav – Khimik, #205 Emelyanov Valery (g) – Khimik, #206 Grachev Igor – Khimik #207 Udyansky Stanislav – Khimik #208 Ozols Yuris – Khimik, #209 Galkin Alexander Khimik, #210 Makarov Sergei – Khimik, #211 Selyutin Sergei – Khimik #212 Popov Alexaner – Khimik, #213 Zedelenov Sergei – Dinamo Energy Yekaterinburg, #214 Litvinenko Alexei – DE, #215 Shulga Dmitry – DE, #216 Sokolov Denis – DE, #217 Kraev Maxim – DE, #218 Khasanov Rinat – Lokomotiv, #219 Tortunov Boris (g) – Lokomotiv, #220 Krasotkin Dmitry – Lokomotiv #221 Velikov Maxim – CSKA, #222 Panov Yuri – Avangard #223 Vyukhin Alexander – Avangard, #224 Shakhraichuk Vadim – Avangard, #225 Badyukov Alexei – Avangard #226 Karabolin Alexander - Avangard, #227 Zatonsky Dmitry - Avangard, #228 Koltsov Kirill (1983) – Avangard, #229 Svitov Alexander (1982) – Avangard, #230 Gorbushin Ilya – Avangard, #231 Samokhvalov Andrei – Avangard, #232 Nikitin Igor – Avangard #233 Saifullin Ramil - Avangard #234 Chistov Viktor (g) - Severstal, #235 Vorobiev Vladimir – Severstal, #236 Nikulin Igor – Severstal #237 Sidorovsky Alexander – THC Tver, #238 Polkovmikov Oleg – Dynamo #239 Dudarev Dmitry – Dynamo, #240 Sapozhnikov Andrei – Severstal #241 Kudinov Andrei – MMg #242 Gareev Alik – Salavat #243 Nurtdinov Ruslan – Salavat, #244 Ageev Alexader – Salavat, #245 Yakhanov Andrei – Salavat #246 Safin Vener – Salavat, #247 Komarov Sergei – Salavat, #248 Shayakhmetov Nail – Salavat #249 Ozolin Vladislav – Salavat, #250 Tsulygin Nikolai – Salavat #251 Leschev Albert – CSKA #252 Shalnov Stanislav –CSKA #253 Orlov Maxim – CSKA, #254 Chernikov Alexei – CSKA, #255 Makarov Sergei – CSKA, #256 Zimakov Sergei – CSKA, #257 Savilov Gennady – CSKA, #258 Turkovsky Vasily – CSKA #259 Mikhailov Egor – CSKA #260 Evtyukhin Georgy – Spartak, #261 Tkachuk Alexei – Spartak, #262 Volkov Mikhail – Spartak #263 Gogolev Dmitry – Spartak #264 Agarkov Pavel – Spartak, #265 Korsunov Vladimir (1983) – Spartak, #266 Medvedev Andrei (g)(1983) – Spartak, #267 Bykov Dmitry – Russia, #268 Zainullin Ruslan (1982) – Ak Bars, #269 Starostenko Dmitry – CSKA, #270 Sychev Alexader – MMg, #271 Petrakov Andrei – MMg #272 Klimentiev Sergei – MMg, #273 Kuznetsov Yuri – MMg, #274 Knyazev Igor (1983) – Spartak, #275 Tikhomirov Vladimir (g) - Spartak #276 Repnev Vladimir – CSKA, #277 Boikov Alexader – CSKA #278 Voronov Sergei – MMg, #279 Kamaletdinov Rustem – CSKA, #280 Molodtsov kontsantin – CSKA #281 Frolkin Andrei – CSKA #282 Terekhov Vladimir – CSKA #283 Klevakin Dmitry – Spartak #284 Denisov Denis (1981) – Russia Junior, #285 Korneev Konstantin (1981) – Russia Junior, #286 Muratov Evgeny (1981) – Russia Junior, #287 Duma Pavel (1981) – Russia Junior, #288 Shastin Egor (1982) – Russia Junior, #289 Chernov Artem (1982) – Russia Junior, #290 Rozakov Rail (1981) – Russia Junior, #291 Chagodaev Alexander (1981) – Russia Junior, #292 Buturlin Alexander (1981) – Russia Junior, #293 Yakubov Mikhail (1982) – Russia Junior, #294 Petrov Alexei (g) (1981) – Russia Junior, #295 Vorobiev Pavel (1982) – Russia Junior, #297 Tikhomirov Vladimir (g) – Spartak, #298 Bakhmutov Igor – Dynamo, #299 Zolotov Sergei – Russia, #300 Tarasov Vadim (g) - Russia, #301 Medvedev Andrei (g)(1983) – Russia Junior, #302 Volchenkov Anton (1982) – Russia Junior, #303 Grebeshkov Denis (1983) – Russia Junior, #304 Shefer Andrei (1981) – Russia Junior, #305 Selujanov Alexander (1981) – Russia Junior, #306 Nepryaev Ivan (1982) – Russia Junior, #307 Stanislav Chistov - Russia Junior #308 Barkunov Alexander (1981) – Russia Junior #309 Svitov Alexander (1982) – Russia Junior #310 Boriskov Igor – CSKA, #311 Zhdan Alexander – Russia, #312 Nikulin Ilya (1982) – Dynamo #313 Donika Mikhail – Dynamo #314 Kuzmin Andrei – Dynamo #315 Smirnov Alexei (1982) – Dynamo #316 Brezgunov Vadim – CSKA, #317 Shtalenkov Mikhail (g) – Dynamo #318 Klimovich Sergei – Dynamo, #319 Kharlamov Alexander – Dynamo, #320 Subbotin Dmitry – Dynamo, #321 Karpovtsev Alexander – Dynamo, #322 Shevtsov Oleg (g) – Dynamo, #323 Gribko Evgeny – Dynamo, #324 Khlopotnov Denis (g) – CSKA, #325 Boichenko Pavel – CSKA #326 Stepanov Alexander – Dynamo, #327 Ignatov Nikolai – CSKA, #328 Skoptsov Alexander – CSKA #329 Mikhailovsky Maxim (g) – CSKA, #330 Semin Sergei – CSKA, #331 Trakhanov Pavel – CSKa, #332 Ryabykin Dmitry – Russia, #333 Yakubov Ravil – Russia, #335 Evstafjev Andrei – Russia, #336 Razin Andrei – Russia, #337 Afinogenov Denis – Russia #338 Orekhovsly Oleg – Russia, #339 Gorbushin Ilya – Russia, #340 Chistov Viktor (g) – Russia, #341 Oleinik Valery- HC Lipetsk, #342 Shumikhin Sergei – HC Lipetsk, #343 Romashko Oleg (g) – HC Lipetsk, #344 Bogusevich Yuri – HC Lipetsk #345 Kopytin Nikolai – HC Lipetsk, #346 Pustovalov Vladislav – HC Lipetsk, #347 Gavrilin Andrei – HC Lipetsk, #348 Chikin Dmitry – HC Lipetsk, #349 Letov Evgeny – HC Lipetsk, #350 Navrotsky Vadim – HC Lipetsk, #351 Chumichev Vitaly (g) – HC Lipetsk, #352 Mozyakin Sergei – CSKA, #353 Simakov Alexei – DE, #354 Gusev Vadim – DE, #355 Kutyavin Sergei – DE #356 Trifonov Lev – DE, #357 Oksyuta Roman – Khimik, #358 Chervyakov Alexei – Khimik, #359 Yerkovich Sergei – Lokomotiv #360 Volkov Oleg – Lada #361 Gomolyako Sergei – Lada, #362 Bobariko Evgeny – Spartak, #363 Bobariko Evgeny – Torpedo, #364 Boldin Igor – Spartak, #365 Komissarov Oleg – Spartak #366 Zlov Yuri – Soviet Wings #367 Pchelyakov Andrei – Severstal #368 Boltunov Oleg – Severstal #369 Babenko Nikolai – Severstal #370 Vatritsky Igor – Severstal, #371 Rasolko Andrei – Severstal, #372 Denisov Dmitry – Severstal, #373 Maslyukov Konstantin – Severstal #374 Epanchintsev Cadim – Severstal, #375 Krivchenkov Alexei – Severstal, #376 Sokolov Maxim – Severstal, #377 Koznev Alexei – Severstal #378 Petrochinin Yevgeny – Severstal, #379 Luchkin Vladislav – Severstal, #380 Oktyabrev Artur – Severstal, #381 Kopat Vladimir – Severstal, #382 Kochin Vladimir – Severstal #383 Yemeleev Igor – CSKA, #384 Shitkovsky Sergei – Severstal, #385 Kozyrev Andrei – Severstal, #386 Smagin Alexander – NefteKhimik #387 Yakubov Rafik – NK #388 Mukhometov Ildar (g) – NK, #389 Tkachenko Ivan – NK, #390 Akhmetov Evgeny – NK #391 Lyutkevich Vitaly – NK, #392 Vinogradov Alexander – Vityaz Podolsk, #393 Artyukhin Evgeny – Vityaz Podolsk, #394 Tsarev Andrei – NK; Category:Hockey cards